


The Way Things Are

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Sometimes, things just have to be the way they are. Post-Aliyah. One-shot.





	The Way Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Genre: Angst/Tragedy

 

 

Pairings: Tony/Ziva

 

 

Spoilers: Semper Fidelis, Aliyah

 

 

Warnings: Minor Spoilers

 

 

Word Count: 463

 

 

Summary: Sometimes, things just have to be the way they are. Post-Aliyah. One-shot.

 

 

Disclaimer: All belongs to CBS and Don Bellisario.

 

 

 

 

A/N: Well, I wrote this in one night, in comparison to the normal weeks-long planning I do, so it\'s not that great. Written before the season 7 premiere. Hope it\'s not too cliché again? Thanks to A Fanfiction Angel for beta-ing!  


* * *

The Way Things Are by Leah Z

 

There is the gentle whoosh of sliding doors as a man with hard blue eyes enters the hospital. He is exhausted, and a cup of coffee is present in his hand. He receives several curt nods from nurses passing by, indicating that he’s been here too many times already. 

Gibbs’ finger is slow and wary as it pushes the elevator button. He’s given up on taking his anger on it.

On the third floor, he turns right. He passes the sign marked: INTENSIVE CARE UNIT.  
In his mind, he curses the words. It usually meant death, dying, or just existing.   
The hall gives off to one more turn and the somber mood of the hospital climbs another degree.

Three people are standing there. Abby is tearful, McGee is lost, and Ducky is solemn. Gibbs doesn’t say anything, ‘cause there’s nothing left to say. He continues to the room that’s been his destination every night since that wretched missing.

But he stops at the door.

He’s lying on the bed, pale, unmoving. She’s there, holding his hand.

“You should be resting.”

“Doctors allowed me to get up.”

He nods, but doesn’t know why.

“This is my fault, Gibbs.”

He takes three strides, and he’s crossed the room. He cups her face in his hands, careful to miss the bruises.  
“No it’s not Ziva. He chose to risk his ass, not you.”

“To save me.”

For once, he doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he holds her head to his chest and just listens to her sobs.

* * *

When Gibbs leaves, she’s alone with Tony again.

The only sound’s the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor. She’s not used to this kind of silence in Tony’s presence.

She grasps his hands, running her fingers over it, trying to feel the life inside.

_His eyes are trained on her, they don’t seem to notice anything else, not even the pain._

_Gibbs’s hands are pressed to the wounds, but the blood continues to seep past his fingers._

_One of Tony’s arms is outstretched, as if trying to reach her._

_She can see his eyelids flutter._

_Gibbs is yelling at his to stay awake, but he doesn’t seem to hear._

_And they slide closed._

The stupid tears are here again. They’re blurring her vision. She blinks them away.

She slowly stands up, and leans over him, stroking his hair, soft under her fingers. Her lips are right beside his ear.

“I’m sorry Tony. I should’ve told you everything, I should’ve realized what I had with Michael wasn’t real,” she paused “and I shouldn’t have blamed you.”

“I love you, you know. I’ve realized that now.”

“Please don’t die.”

And the only sound’s the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the opened ending! I know, I hate those. Might post a sequel, depends on your responses.

-Leah


End file.
